


【烟后】洇红

by dieyiliudan



Category: pili - Fandom, 霹雳布袋戏
Genre: pili - Freeform, 古陵逝烟 - Freeform, 宫无后 - Freeform, 烟后, 霹雳布袋戏 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieyiliudan/pseuds/dieyiliudan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【烟后】洇红

宫无后睁开眼，动了动手脚，发现被绑得极紧。  
入目是软红十丈。  
垂下的帷幔，艳色迷离，仿佛和他过去的无数个清晨没有区别。  
但一切确实都不一样了。

他刺杀了一个人，那个人是他的师尊，烟都至高无上的神。  
这样的罪过，没有人可以饶恕，但是对方偏偏放过了他，他的师尊，不在意他的冒犯，不在意他的怨恨。  
仿佛他努力过的四千八百五十九个日日夜夜，都是徒然，他甚至伤不了他。

宫无后闭着眼，心情逐渐变得平静，他早就想清楚了，如果挑战失败，被杀是他的命运，没有什么值得抱怨的，如果活着，继续等待，就算明知前方是熊熊烈火的绝路，也不必惜身。  
他和古陵逝烟之间的关系，注定极端而又冷酷。

但那一场失败过后，他并未受到惩罚，谁都认为这是大宗师对他的极致宠爱，任何一个弟子都比不得的尊荣，但宫无后知道这并不是。  
古陵逝烟只是有更多的方法来折磨他，死，也不过是最简单的一种。

他这样想着，心就越发平静，他已经经历过比死亡更可怕的痛苦更长久的黑暗，心已经结成了冰，脸上也是毫无表情。

绝对的寂静里，一只冰冷的手缓缓抚摸上他的脸，在右边的血泪处停留许久，随后俯下身，薄冷的唇瓣按在那处，浅浅的吐息拂过耳垂。  
宫无后非常熟悉这道脚步声的主人。  
古陵逝烟，他的师尊。

冰冷的手抚摸上他的脸颊，无法忽视的目光变得越发明显，玩味得，欣赏得，满意得，这样的眼神当然不像是看着一个人，而是在看自己的所有物，亲手创造出来的完美杰作。  
那双手轻易得解开他的大红罗袍，里面雪白的亵衣，长裤也依次卸下，让那一副比寻常练武之人更加纤瘦的身体裸露出来，柔韧的关节，漂亮的肌肉线条，美丽得甚至艳丽的身躯，让古陵逝烟觉得异常满意，他真的很喜欢自己的这个徒弟。  
百年难遇的血泪之眼，绝佳的天赋，完美的容颜，精心培养了十多年，完完全全按照他最喜欢的样子培养出来的弟子，没有人知道他有多心动，有多欣喜。

但相对来说，宫无后的感觉就不怎么样了，他上一次这样动弹不得还是在十多年前，而将身体完全袒露与人前更是第一次，而且对方还是古陵逝烟。  
这样的裸露，更像是一种难言的羞辱，他心中惊怒，又感觉到一种很多年前的恐惧和耻辱。

光滑的肌肤抚摸上去的时候就好像是一匹锦缎一样柔软，尤其是大腿内侧的位置，滑嫩，柔软，  
宫无后衣服穿得不算多，现在天色已经转凉，但是习武之人体质总是比一般人要好得多， 但眼下如此情形，他实在有些不知所措，下意识将唇瓣抿得很紧。

古陵逝烟的手移到他的唇瓣上，肆意揉按了一下：“汝不该这么快就暴露汝的杀意，吾以为汝至少会忍耐一段时间。”  
宫无后唇瓣动了动，古陵逝烟直接探入手指，轻轻逗弄他的舌尖，又在对方牙齿咬下之前拿了出来。  
“你很失望吗？”  
“是。”

“那为什么不杀了我？”宫无后的声音极寒极冷，但是只惹得古陵逝烟一声浅笑。  
古陵逝烟不赞同得看着他，摇摇头：“杀汝对吾来说是最愚蠢也最亏本的买卖，吾培养汝，教导汝，给予荣宠与地位，汝是吾最爱的弟子。”

宫无后心底冷笑不断，他仰头闭目：“若是没了这血泪之眼，你怕是不会多看我一眼。”  
古陵逝烟指尖抚摸过他暗红色的长发：“吾不喜欢假设，汝现在是宫无后，吾便是汝永远逃避不了的师尊。”

唇舌初碰，宫无后咬着牙，就算无法拒绝，他也不想让对方那么轻易，哪怕他自己也知道这一切都是徒劳的，他的师尊太熟悉他的身体，被关在无情楼的日日夜夜，总会有人踏着黑色的阴影，独自走入他的世界。

那样黑暗的绝望之地，就算那时他恨极了古陵逝烟，却也逐渐熟悉甚至期待他的到来，就算只是站一会，甚至都不需要任何交流，那也是极大的慰藉了，至少不会让他真的被孤独逼疯。

宫无后心底清楚，在他最弱小无知的年纪里，他曾经多么依赖这个人，但真正明白对方的所作所为，他又忍不住恶心，不止是对方，还有曾经沉迷过这一切的自己。  
古陵逝烟的体温是他最熟悉的，在他进入无情楼后的几年后，他一丝不挂得躺在床上，残缺的下身被古陵逝烟握着手里，那一天晚上的记忆很深，伴随着鲜血和痛苦，他和他的师尊上了床，那时候年幼，尚且不知这到底意味着什么，但是被玉势贯穿的那刻，他还是畏惧了，任由泪水湿透脸庞。

宫无后知道，只要古陵逝烟一天不死，他就永远都会是这个男人的禁脔，打满了他的烙印。

纠缠在一起的两具身体，银灰色长发深深陷入暗红之中。  
宫无后是极美极艳丽的，宛如一个华美的人偶，被他操控着一步步走到现在，也这么多年了，他早就习惯了自己身边有这样一件值得夸耀的完美杰作，让他情不自禁，让他爱欲难离。

古陵逝烟熟练得从脱下的衣服里翻出一个小瓷瓶，从里面倒出两粒药丸咽了下去。  
他虽然为了练功而早早自宫，但自从得了宫无后，便一直有意识的选择一些偏方，他当初自宫时，只是切除了囊袋，根部是无恙的，而且因为自宫的晚，所以阴茎并未受到影响，再加上一直有在调理，终于慢慢有了反应，而这个秘密，从未有人知道，就算是宫无后，因为他并没有真的碰过对方，所以宫无后也不知道自己每次被他用道具玩弄得筋疲力尽的时候，他原本应该毫无反应的下身，已经硬了很久。

为了确保万无一失，他忍耐了足足四年，才等到确切的答案，然后他就将那个知道自己诸多秘密的医师给处理了。

直到现在，对着他最心爱的弟子，他很期待对方待会的表情。  
宫无后的身体和他的脸一样精致无暇，这完全是有赖于古陵逝烟一直的贴心照顾，宫无后自己从来不在乎练武受伤时的疤痕，还有因为刻苦练习基本功留下的老茧，但是这些完完全全被他的师尊亲自打理着，他摆弄着这具身躯，仿佛比宫无后本人还要了解，甚至是衣着服饰，也大多受他影响，被这样可怕的占有欲和控制欲施加的宫无后，也在不知不觉中扭曲了心态，他厌恶着古陵逝烟，又无法控制的依赖他。  
因为仅有的几个禁忌，古陵逝烟对他极为纵容，容忍他的脾气，任性，甚至是袭击。

宫无后想笑，却又笑不出来。

他毁了他的人生，莹姐姐的人生，还有很多烟都女人的，他怎么能不恨他，他怎么能依赖他。

宫无后感觉得到双腿被他的师尊缓缓打开，发丝拂过他身体时还带着淡淡熏香，身体在对方纯熟的技巧下酸软起来，尾椎处蔓延上来的酥麻让他压抑不住的轻哼了一声，身上的手指立刻在刚刚的位置继续撩拨，好让他吐出更多的欢愉呻吟。  
无论怎么压抑都控制不住身体的本能反应，双腿紧紧缠绕在古陵逝烟的腰间，形状姣好的臀部也若有若无得往对方下身撞去，宫无后喘着气，眼尾发红，而那一滴血泪也红得更加鲜艳，如此妖娆艳丽的美人，温软又动人的身躯，古陵逝烟一边用在他身上抚慰点火，尤其是腿间那小巧可爱的短茎，仅仅只有一指长，是五岁经过宫刑之后又慢慢长出来的残体，宫无后最怕他触碰这里，太过敏感又让他羞耻，古陵逝烟只是用拇指按了按茎体的顶端，都让宫无后极力想要躲避，古陵逝烟当然不会放过他，他的另一只手沿着对方的尾椎，慢慢没入窄小的甬道。

这里已经习惯了接纳他的给予，以往都是用玉势或者玉珠之类的玩具进入，虽然有趣但哪里比得上人体来得有温度，古陵逝烟低头吻住宫无后眼角下的血泪之眼，一边用手指沾着脂膏不断扩张内部，待得那处通窍，他便抬起宫无后的大腿，托着对方的腰身，慢慢插了进去。  
古陵逝烟微愣，宫无后的身体他熟悉至极，每次用手指不知道深入了多少次，但就算如此，他依然感觉很不一样，被那样暖热的穴口紧紧咬着，精致漂亮又香艳的美人，扭动着腰在他身下泪眼涟涟，古陵逝烟第一次无法按捺住自己的心情，这么多年了，他终于再一次体会到男人的感觉。  
心境激荡之下，哪里还有平时的半分冷静，直接就抓着宫无后大力操干起来。  
那软热的后穴宛如被药杵搅弄一般的汁水淋漓，宫无后哪里会想到此刻身体里不断冲撞的东西居然不是从前的死物，而是真的男人阴茎，还是来自他的师尊。  
惊诧和不知为何生出的委屈让他想要退后，但是腰部被抓得紧紧得，一点都退不了，被撞击许久完全酥软的肉穴被捅得深了，就会下意识夹紧，古陵逝烟一开始还有些不熟悉，但是努力干上一会，也就慢慢回忆起自己年轻的时候的经验技巧，他本来就是极有耐心也极会折磨人的人，但是此刻多年遗憾被挽回，他长久压抑着的心境也没了平时的冷静，只想着将身下的美人狠狠欺辱一番。  
那软嫩的后穴虽然适应了入侵，但是被摩擦得久了，也开始红肿酸疼，但宫无后体内的敏感点一直被古陵逝烟的肉棒前端用力磨蹭，翻着花样挤压着敏感点，酥麻的内部越发酸软，宫无后双眼放空，无神得看着床顶，他已经被干得蒙了。

身体仿佛不是自己的一样，只是紧紧裹着那根东西，让它在他的身体翻江倒海似的搅弄不休，然后不止是下身，胸口也微微发胀，乳尖被古陵逝烟用发尾扫过，一下子就痒得不行，只恨不得有人狠狠用力拧揉一把才算满足，宫无后被欲望操控得越发难受，他的前端被古陵逝烟用发带打了个小小的结，一下子就堵住了铃口，无法释放的欲望逼得他下意识开始追求快感，早已经食髓知味得身体更是顺从无比，他用手去抚慰自己的胸口，将乳尖拧得鼓鼓得，又掐又揉了半天，才觉得好过一些。

忽然乳头一阵湿润，随后微微一疼，古陵逝烟居然含住了他的乳尖，用牙齿磨着敏感的位置，又舔弄含吮了片刻，宫无后努力将另一边的胸口也凑了上去，雪白胸膛上的乳尖越发鲜红，硬硬得挺着，到了这般地步，两个人都沉浸在欲望之中，只恨不得将彼此融入血肉，宫无后咬住古陵逝烟的肩膀，留下一个不浅的牙印。  
又操弄了好一阵子，古陵逝烟加快速度冲撞了一会，才发泄出来，白浊从宫无后的股缝位置溢出，配着那附近红肿破皮的软肉，看起来好不凄惨。

宫无后身上的药效已经去了大半，但此时他却依然没什么力气，腿都有些软绵绵的动弹不得。  
但两人毕竟是武者，稍稍休息了一会也就恢复了大半，宫无后用内衣将身上的狼藉擦拭干净，冷着脸看着古陵逝烟，语气嘲讽：“师尊果然厉害，只是不知道现在的您还算不算得上是烟都之人。”

“呵。”古陵逝烟笑了笑，“烟都的规则服从于吾，无后大可不必担心。”  
他心里倒是对自己刚才的表现有些满意，他还是第一次看见宫无后这样失控甚至脆弱的画面，但是很美，那样生动的被欲望牵扯的样子，彻底吸引了他所有的注意力，他希望他失控，那样才能让他完全了的依赖自己，甚至是离不开自己。

古陵逝烟将宫无后抱到另一侧的床榻上，指尖抚摸着对方的眉眼，他慢慢得笑了，他有信心，将宫无后再一次的洗脑，让他彻彻底底成为自己的所有物。

记忆里的蝴蝶，无论怎么扇动翅膀，都无法逃离瓶口，最终在力竭而亡，他将它们的尸体点燃，欣赏那片刻的美丽焰火。  
灰烬落到地上，风吹过，什么也不剩下。  
宫无后愣愣得看着自己的手，他什么时候有过这样的习惯？  
蝴蝶？

桌子上的瓶子里插着早晨刚刚摘下的鲜花，娇艳极了，哪里会有什么烧成灰烬的蝴蝶尸体。  
他觉得自己应该是多想了。

这里是烟都，他从小生活的地方。  
宫无后穿戴好衣服，大红罗袍，红发红剑，雪白面孔上，眼角的一点血泪，鲜艳夺目。  
他抚摸着自己的脸颊，唇咬着一缕发丝。  
“我的血泪之眼，漂亮吗？”  
“凄艳绝伦。”

床帷之后，银灰色长发的蓝衣人隔着屏风回答道。

宫无后微微笑了，他本就生得美丽，此刻眼神柔和，唇角含笑，更是美得让人心动，古陵逝烟握着酒杯的手停了停，将酒一饮而尽，随后揽着宫无后的肩膀，渡了过去。  
美色当前，酒香醉人。  
大红本俗艳，但是宫无后却美得瞩目，红衣雪肤，精致的白，压过了那层艳。  
“师尊。”  
“嗯？”  
“我好像忘记了很多事情。”宫无后慢慢道，“但无论我怎么回忆，还是一点都想不起了。”  
“那就不必想，你头部受了重伤所以才忘记了很多事情，但你现在好好活着，为师已经很高兴了。”古陵逝烟抚摸着他的长发，“你什么人也不必想起，外界烦恼太多，不如就在这里慢慢养伤，或许日后你会恢复。”  
“也好。”宫无后乖巧得点了点头，将脸在师尊肩头蹭了蹭，找到一个舒服的位置后便闭上了眼睛。  
他睁开眼时第一个看见的就是眼前这个男人，再加上记忆里的熟稔，便下意识相信了这一切。  
毕竟，那么亲密而熟悉的接触，是做不得假的。  
宫无后红着脸想道。

古陵逝烟满意得抱着他的弟子，很是高兴，他爱宫无后，但是他更清楚宫无后是什么样的人，血泪之眼必须无情无义才能激发，但是宫无后却太重情，这样的他，永远也没办法激发血泪之眼的全部天赋，古陵逝烟清楚，他在宫无后身上下得心思，早就超过了普通的师徒，他不容许宫无后的心里有除了他之外的任何人。

所以那些痛苦，仇恨的记忆，都被他亲手抹除了。  
从今往后，宫无后都只会记得他们是师徒，多年情分深厚，其他的朋友，同伴，甚至是敌人，他都会彻底忘记。

就算是古陵逝烟自己也没想到，他对宫无后的深切爱欲，居然让他改变了主意，无论宫无后能不能激发血泪之眼的天赋，他都不会放过他，甚至他也无法容忍宫无后将他当做陌生人，而故意留下他们是师徒的记忆。  
现在一切都很顺利，这软红十丈更是被他划为禁地。

从今往后，没有人会来打搅他们。


End file.
